4th panel scene show!
by pelangi senja
Summary: Drabble-drabble singkat tentang para chara Eyeshield 21. gak perlu mikir deh bacanya! Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC mungkin , pairing. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua! Saya author baru di sini! Jadi harap maklum ya kalau saya melakukan kesalahan, mohon bimbingannya yaa…

Langsung aja, silakan nikmati ceritanya YA-HA!

**Disclaimer**

**Story: Riichiro ****I****nagaki**

**Art: ****Y****usuke ****M****urata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4****th**** panel scene**** show****!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

**Story 1: Jujur-jujuran 1**

**Chara: Semua anggota devil bats**

Suatau hari di club house deimon devil bats,

"Yaaa! Kali ini kita main jujur-jujuran! Gak boleh gak ada yang gak ikut lho!, teriak Suzuna semangat seperti biasa sambil membawa sebotol bir kosong.

TRRRRRRR botol bir naas itupun diputar di atas meja club.

SIIIING~ semua menunggu diam, pada sport jantung.

TEK TEK TEK dan botol itu benar-benar menantang ajalnya dengan berhenti tepat di depan raja dari segala setan, penguasa 7 neraka, Youichi Hiruma yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

1 detik, "…" semua pada diam

5 detik , "…"

5 menit... "Yaaa! You-nii!", akhirnya Suzuna memecah keheningan. "Siapa yang You-nii suka?"

"Suzuna, kau benar-benar sudah tak sayang nyawa ya..", sahut semuanya kompak.

"Mamori", Hiruma menjawab dengan santai.

BRUKKK semua tumbang di tempat hanya dengan satu kata dari Hiruma, SATU KATA!

**Story 2: Makanan**

**Chara: semua anggota devil bats**

"Makanan apa yang paling kalian sukai?"

"Pisang nomor satu MAX!"

"aku suka semua makanan!"

"FUGOO"

"Cream puff, shortcake, hotcake …"

15 menit kemudian,

"… yang krimnya terbuat dari …", semua sweetdrop dengar ocehan Mamori.

"Ya kak Mamori, kakak sudah bisa berhenti."

"Oh… maaf."

"Kalau kak Hiruma? Kakak suka apa?"

Hiruma nyengir setan, "Manusia sepertinya enak kekekeke"

Semua mundur dengan teratur.

**Story 3: Valentine**

**Chara: semua anggota devil bats**

"Ini coklat untuk kalian semua," Mamori memberikan coklatnya dengan senyuman super manis.

"Uwaaaa! Coklat dari Mamori MAX!" Monta kelewat senang, dasar monyet.

"Coklat! Coklat!" Semuanya bergeliat senang, ketahuan banget jarang dapat coklat.

PUK! Mamori menjatuhkan sesuatu, coklat. Coklat yang jauh lebih besar dari yang lain, dan terlebih bentuknya HATI!

"Kak Mamo, ini untuk siapa?" Sena mengambil coklat itu dan memberikannya pada Mamori.

'Pasti untukku MAX!', batin Monta ngarep.

Muka Mamori seketika berubah memerah malu, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan berkata, "Hiruma…"

**Story 4: Jujur-juran 2**

Kembali ke jujur-jujuran pertama, semua orang sudah sadar dan sepakat pada diri masing-masing bahwa ucapan Hiruma tadi hanya mimpi.

TRRRRR Suzuna memutar kembali botol birnya.

SET botol bir berhenti tepat di depan Mamori.

"What the …?" ucap mereka serempak.

**Story 5: Kata-katanya**

**Chara: Hiru X Mamo**

Akhir-akhir ini Mamori sudah kelewat batas. Setiap hari ia memborong berbagai cake yang ia sukai. Dan akibatnya ia agak gendut, yah tidak terlalu jelas sih, tidak perlu dietlah, anggapnya. Sampai…

"Manager sialan, kau… gendutan ya?"

Esoknya Mamori langsung mogok makan.

TBC

Gimana? Gajekan? Garing? Sangat! Hahahahaha bagusnya diterusin atau dihapus? Mohon reviewnya ya! *nunduk dalam-dalam. Kalau mau flame juga boleh, tapi harus objektif! Jangan subjektif! Pokoknya review dalam bentuk apapun bakal saya terima! *loncat-loncat gaje. Sekali lagi mohon reviewnyaaa! Chu~

Thanks~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update juga~ senangnya~! XD

Maaf ya kalo lama *enak aja lo minta maaf, dilemparin sandal*

Ah udahlah! Selamat menikmati! YA-HA!

**Disclaimer**

**Story: Riichiro ****I****nagaki**

**Art: ****Y****usuke ****M****urata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4****th**** panel scene**** show****!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

**Story 6: Jujur-jujuran 3**

**Chara: Deimon Devil Bats**

Balik lagi ke jujur-jujuran chap 1, Suzuna tanpa pikir panjang menanyakan hal yang sama yang ia tanyakan pada Hiruma, "Jadi... Mamo-nee, kamu suka siapa?

Deg deg deg deg 'pa..pasti aku MAX!', lagi-lagi Monta ngarep.

"Eee…", Mamori hanya bisa ber"e" panjang.

SIIIING~ semua menunggu dengan tegang, bahkan Monta sampai kejang-kejang membayangkan dirinya yang akan jadi pacar Mamori nanti. Namun sayang, lagi-lagi itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu Monta, karena Mamori…

"Aku suka... Hi.. Hiruma…", Mamori blushing.

1 detik, "…" hening.

5 detik, "…"

Setengah jam… "EEEEEKKHHH?"

Semuanya pingsan, Monta mati ditempat, Hiruma terkekeh seperti biasa, Mamori menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu memerah, semua itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah botol bir kosong nan ajaib.

**Story 7: Belanja**

**Chara: Takami, Sakuraba**

Suatu hari di sebuah toko elektronik…

"Hm… lampu, kamera, laptop, speaker, …", Takami membaca note belanjanya.

"Takami, kita akan membeli itu semua? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk klub!"

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah memiliki itu semua?"

"Buat jaga-jaga."

"Jaga-jaga?" Sakuraba semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jaga-jaga kalau Shin …"

Sakuraba memotong perkataa Takami, "Maaf aku lupa."

**Story 8: Neraka atau Surga?**

**Chara: Deimon Devil Bats**

"Aku pilih neraka aja deh,", sahut Mamori pendek.

"KENAPA?", semua berteriak kaget mendengar sahutan Mamori yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Supaya bisa terus sama Hiruma.", Mamori tersenyum manis, manis sekali.

**Story 9: Gitar Akaba**

**Chara: Akaba & Kotaro**

"Hei Akaba, kamu punya berapa gitar sih?"

"Fuu… tentu saja Cuma satu kan?"

"Ta…tapikan gitarmu sudah sering hancur! Tidak mungkin kalau hanya satu!"

"Memang satu, satu model yang sama untuk 1000 koleksi gitarku."

"KAU!"

**Story 10: Wawancara**

**Chara: Kumabukuro & ****Sumito Sendouda****(pelatih Shinryuji Naga)**

"Pelatih, kenapa di tim Shinryuji bisa ada seorang banci? Bahkan bisa menjadi pemain inti? Tidakkah itu menjadi aib bagi tim anda?"

"Karena Shinryuji adalah sekolah khusus putra, kami tidak memandang soal penampilan, yang penting dia seorang laki-laki."

"Kalau suatu saat dia melakukan operasi trans gender?"

"Saat itulah dikirim Agon untuk membunuhnya."

"…"

TBC

Gimana? Makin garing? Hahahaha saya sadar kok! XD

Mohon reviewnya ya, kalau baca tapi nggak ngereview kukutuk lho! Kalau mau flame juga boleh, tapi harus objektif lho! Jadi, review ya! YA-HA!

Thanks~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Update! Update! Update! Saya update cepet soalnya mungkin bakal lama update dalam waktu dekat, ulangan bulanan sih, sebel! -_- 

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fict ini, saya doain masuk surga XD semuanya udahku bales lwat PM~ XD buat yang gak OL atau yang gak pake account ku bales di sini ya:

Hyouma Schiffer: ini kelanjutannya XD, maaf kalau aku lupa bales chap kmren *plaakk

Hime Youichi Uchiha: thanks udah baca dan blg suka *snyum lebih manis :P

OK! Let's begin! YA-HA!

**Disclaimer**

**Story: Riichiro ****I****nagaki**

**Art: ****Y****usuke ****M****urata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4****th**** panel scene**** show****!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 11: Jawaban<strong>

**Chara: Yamato X Karin**

Suatu hari, Yamato dan Karin menikmati bekal makan siang mereka dibawah pohon di taman sekolah.

"Ya.. Yamato, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh Karin," jawab Yamato dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Ini untuk kata-kata di komikku, lebih bagus mana, "aku suka padamu", atau "aku mencintaimu"?"

"Aku mencintaimu." sahut Yamato mantap.

"A…Aku juga…"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 12: Topi<strong>  
><strong>Chara: Riku, Sena &amp; Monta<strong>

"Riku, kenapa saat Kid meletakkan topinya di kepalamu kamu jadi tenang?"

"Coba saja kalian tebak."

"Karena kamu menghormatinya MAX!"

"Bukan, kalian salah, itu karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Itu karena topi Kid bau…"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 13: Koleksi<strong>

**Chara: Hiruma, Akaba, Agon & Monta**

"Kalian punya koleksi apa saja?"

"Perempuan! Pertanyaan sampah!"

"Fuu… cuma gitar tersayang."

"Kekekeke tentu saja senjata dan budak!"

"Kulit pisang MAX!"

"Kekekeke, jangan sampai koleksimu berganti jadi foto Manager sialan, Monyet sialan! Atau kau rasakan akibatnya! YA-HA! "

* * *

><p><strong>Story 14: Majalah Dewasa<strong>

**Chara: Sena, Monta, Hiruma, Musashi**

"Uwaaa Sena! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

"Apa Monta?", tanya Sena penasaran.

"Ini! Coba lihat!" Monta menyodorkan sebuah majalah. Tepatnya majalah konsumsi orang dewasa dengan judul 'playman' dan kuda nil nyengir sebagai iconnya.

"I… ini…" Sena menjauh, "majalah mesum kan?"

"Iyaaa! Kira-kira siapa yang punya ya? Penasaran MAX!"

"E… itu…"

"Ayo kita coba tanya Kak Hiruma!" Monta menyeret Sena yang masih ber e… itu…, ber e… itu….

"Kak Hiruma! Siapa orang mesum yang memiliki majalah ini?" tanya Monta sambil mengacung-acungkan majalah tak senonoh itu. "Pak Doburoku?"

"Kekekeke, tuh yang punya datang!"

"?" Sena dan Monta melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Hiruma.

"Ah, kalian yang menemukannya? Syukurlah!" ucap Musashi lega.

"Eeeeeekh?" dua cebol itu berteriak histeris.

"Orang tua sialan! Simpan yang benar barang-barangmu! Untung yang menemukan dua idiot ini!"

"Maaf Hiruma."

"Hm ya, kapan-kapan aku boleh pinjam kan?" tanya Hiruma datar.

"Dengan senang hati."

"EEEEEEEKKHHH?" keduanya pingsan.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu? Memangnya ada apa dengan majalah walkthrough game ini?" Musashi bingung.

Ooow, sepertinya mereka salah sangka, itu majalah walkthrough game dengan iklan majalah dewasa dibelakangnya. Hei! Orang macam apa yang meletakkan iklan majalah dewasa dibelakang majalah game? Kekekeke.

TBC 

huft, slese juga. fokus buat ujian dulu ya *walaupun sebenarnya males*

so, wajib review ya! 

thanks~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Halo~~ saya update! Maaf ya lama *senyum centil *dilemparin* ujiannya belum selesai sih, tapi berhubung libur jadi saya update… kukuku XD

Ah udahlah langsung aja bales review, yang lain udahku bales lho:

luthiateak: makasih udah baca teak~ wkwkwkwk XD 

Let's begin! 

**Disclaimer**

**Story: Riichiro ****I****nagaki**

**Art: ****Y****usuke ****M****urata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4****th**** panel scene**** show****!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

**Story 15: ****Kesukaannya**** 1**

**Chara: Hiru****ma**** X Mamo****ri**

"Apa sih enaknya permen karet itu? Kenapa kau mengunyahnya terus?"

"Coba saja sendiri, manager sialan!", jawabnya sembari melempar sebungkus permen karet.

"Ng?", Mamori mengambil permen karet itu, "Hi… Hiruma! Permen karet ini!"

Hiruma cuma nyengir setan.

"Kyaaaa! Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan permen karet rasa cream puff?" 

**Story 16: Idiot**

**Chara: Kotaro X Julie**

"Julie, maukah kau berkencan denganku besok?"

"Hm.. ya ya. Berhentilah berkata bodoh!", jawab Julie dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kata 'bodoh' dikalimat barusan."

"Idiot!"

Lagi-lagi Kotaro gagal mengajak Julie berkencan… 

**Story 17: Telepon 1**

**Chara: Kakei & Mizumachi**

Setelah Kakei memilih untuk kuliah ke Amerika, kontak dengan Mizumachi menjadi sangat langka baginya. Dan ia benar-benar menanti saat itu tiba.

Suatu saat, Mizumachi menelponnya.

"Halo Kalei!"

"Mi…mizumachi?" Kakei tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ditelpon oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi semangat sambil melepas bajunya.

"A…aku baik Mizumachi.." muka Kakei memerah senang *bukan yaoi lho~*, "Ka…kau sendiri?"

"Sehat seperti biasa!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu menelponku mizumachi?"

"Oh itu…"

"Apa?"

"Maki (manager Kyoshin) bilang suka padaku Kakei."

BRAAKK Kakei membanting handphonenya ke lantai. Mukanya memerah marah, sangat marah atau cemburu tepatnya…

Tuut tuut telpon terputus.

"Ng? Kakei kenapa ya? Aku kan belum selesai bicara, padahal aku mau cerita Maki bilang suka pada baju baruku?" 

**Story 18: Bangga**

**Chara: Sena & Ibunya (Mihae Kobayakawa)**

Suatu kali, setelah Sena memenangkan suatu pertandingan.

"Sena! Kau hebat! Ibu bangga sekali padamu! Ibu juga bisa membanggakanmu di depan tetangga!", ujar Mihae, Ibu Sena dengan mata berbinar.

"Te..Terima kasih bu..", Sena meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala, gugup.

"Jadi sena, sebagai tanda terima kasih kamu mau apa?"

"Mmm… kalau begitu, aku ingin Ibu menjadi Ibu yang bisa kubanggakan. Tidak seperti sekarang, malu-maluin…", jawab Sena takut-takut.

Di dalam hatinya Mihae merasa sangat menyesal sudah bertanya seperti itu kepada anaknya. 

TBC 

Wkwkwkwk sekian dulu ya~ *dilemparin lagi

Mmm.. sebenarnya saya malu mengakui ini…

sebenarnya saya sudah mulai kehabisan ide buat drabble ini! XD jadi saya sangat mengharapkan ide dari pembaca semua, tolong ya! 

Oh ya terus kalau mau request chara juga boleh! 

Satu lagi! *mau dibuang* saya mau ngembangin salah satu cerita dari drabble ini, bagusan yang mana ya? Hahahaha udahlah sekian aja! 

Review ya! XD 

thanks~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Ujian selesai! Yeeeey! Libur! Libur! Karena libur jadi bisa update wahahaha XD

Sebelumnya, terlebih dahulu saya meminta maaf karena updatenya yang lama, hikshiks.

Terus semoga fict ini dapat mengisi waktu anda yang senggang, bacanya santai aja ya!

Oh, baca fict saya yang satunya juga ok? *promo

Balesan buat yang gak log in

luthiateak: makasih udah baca lagi ^^

Nah, let's bagin! Ya-Ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art: Yusuke Murata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4th panel scene show!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 19: Kulit<strong>

**Chara: Panther & Clifford  
><strong>

"Hei guru Clifford, dari dulu aku ingin bertanya…"

"Hn, soal apa?"

"Kata pelatihku dulu, Apollo, orang hitamlah yang biasanya lebih kuat, tapi Mr. Don…"

"Kau ingin bilang mungkin Mr. Don melakukan operasi pemutihan kulit?"

Panther mengangguk takut-takut.

"BINGO! Kau benar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 20: Kutukan<br>**

**Chara: Torakichi & Suster Kepala Oka**

Suatu hari di Rumah Sakit Jokamichi.

"Hei Torakichi! Kau harus minum obat ini!" teriak seorang suster dari sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau minum! Obat itu terlalu pahit!"

"Kalau tidak mau kukutuk!" ancam suster Oka.

"Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan kutukan! Kutukan suster Oka tidak akan mempan!"

"Baiklah! Kukutuk kau agar cepat sembuh!"

"…" dengan perasaan bersalah dan rasa haru yang dalam, Torakichi meminum obatnya.

"Bagaimana? Kutukanku pasti terkabul kan?" goda suster Oka.

Torakichi hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ayo sini berikan pelukan terima kasih."

"TIDAK SUDI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 21: Kesukaannya 2<strong>

**Chara: Hiruma X Mamori**

"Sudah kubilang kan manager sialan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Hiruma, satu gigit saja!"

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan coba-coba padaku!"

"Kumohon Hiruma…" suara Mamori melembut, "Demi aku?"

"Keh! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Hiruma…"

"Sudah kubilang! Sampai matipun aku tidak mau memakan cream puff sialan itu walaupun dengan rasa mint!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 22: Pujian<strong>

**Chara: Archiles & Yamato  
><strong>

"Yamato, dari dulu aku ingin memujimu, kau tampan."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau sangat pintar dan berbakat."

Yamato tersenyum, "Thanks."

"Tak pernah ada kata 'tidak bisa' dari mulutmu."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Jadi, bisakah kau berikan Karin padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Caesar Charge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 23: Gitar dan Sisir 1<strong>

**Chara: Akaba & Kotaro  
><strong>

Suatu hari Kotaro membeli sisir emas, kemudian ia membawanya kemana-mana untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang, tapi tentu saja ia memamerkannya pertama kali pada sahabatnya-walaupun ia tak mengakuinya- yaitu si maniak gitar.

"Hei Akaba! Lihat! Aku punya sisir emas! Smart bukan?"

"Fuh… walaupun sisirmu emas, tapi tetap saja tidak cocok dengan selera musikku."

Melayanglah jurus maut Kotaro-tembakan air liur!

* * *

><p><strong>Story 24: Kesukaannya 3<strong>

**Chara: Hiruma x Mamori**

Mamori masih memaksa Hiruma untuk memakan cream puff rasa mint yang sudah susah payah ia cari itu.

"Hiruma…" Mamori memelas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hiruma yang setan itu akhirnya luluh juga oleh muka memelas malaikat Mamori yang mendebarkan hati. Tapi, bukan Hiruma namanya kalau kalah begitu saja.

"Baiklah,"

"Benarkah?" Mamori langsung kegirangan tanpa tau dia sudah masuk perangkap Hiruma.

"Ya, aku mau memakannya, asal itu dari mulutmu, Mamori." Hiruma terkekeh senang karena ia sudah merasa menang. Hoho, belum tentu Hiruma, kau kira Mamori itu siapa?

"Baiklah!" tantang Mamori.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri.

* * *

><p>TBC *dengan gaje*<p>

silakan di review ya~!


	6. Chapter 6

Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan! *telat oiii!

Uwaaaaaaa *nangis darah* maaf ya sebelumnya karena updatenya lama! T_T

Terus saya ada kabar buruk atau kabar baikkah? Anu.. itu… chap ini bakal jadi chap terakhir di fict ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaa maap! Soalnya saya benar-benar kehabisan ide T_T

Kalau ada ide janji deh bakal terusin fict ini huhuhuhu *mojok nangis

Jadi karena ini chap terakhir (mungkin) dibawah ada kata-kata perpisahan—kata-kata terima kasih maksudnya, mohon dibaca ya!

Karena udah lama gak update jadi saya memberi sedikit sevice(?) XD ceritanya lebih banyak! *kirain!

Bacanya santai aja ya tapi jangan lupa review!

Let's begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art: Yusuke Murata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction : 4****th**** panel scene show!**

**Warning: typo, gak lucu, garing, aneh, gaje, OCC(mungkin), pairing HiruMamo, YamaKarin dll, kalau gak suka langsung tekan tombol back ya!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Story 25: Rindu 1**

**Chara: haha brothers**

Sejak perpisahan mereka yang disebabkan karena Juumonji lebih memilih masuk ke Saikyoudai University, mereka mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi sungguh rasa persahabatan itu tidak akan hilang sedikitpun, selamanya.

Suatu kali, saat mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama…

"Aku kangen kalian," tiba-tiba saja Juumonji berkata seperti itu.

Disaat seperti ini harusnya yang lain akan membalas, "Hal menjijikkan apa yang sudah kau katakan!" atau, "Otakmu sudah konslet gara-gara belajar di Saikyoudai ya?" tapi, bukan kata-kata kasar itu yang terlontar sekarang.

Kuroki dan Toganou memeluk Juumonji tanda bahwa mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saling memaafkan, HAPPY RAMADHAN.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 26: Taruhan 1<strong>

**Chara: Yamato X Karin**

"Karin! Ayo kita bertaruh!"

"A …apa? Ya …yamato? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Karin terkejut dan langsung gagap.

"Kita bertaruh untuk membuktikan cinta siapa yang lebih besar!" Yamato benar-benar tak memperdulikan perkataan Karin barusan.

"Eh—?" muka Karin memerah padam.

"Taruhannya adalah siapa yang paling keras meneriakkan aku cinta pasangan masing-masinglah yang menang."

"Eh?"

"Aku mulai ya, aku cinta Karin!" teriak Yamato tanpa malu sedikitpun.

"Aku cinta Yamato!" ternyata Karin tidak mau kalah, dia benar-benar sudah tertular sifat Yamato.

Begitulah seterusnya, mereka saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka di depan publik dan esoknya dapat dipastikan seantero kota akan mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Taktik yang cerdas, Eyeshield 21 Kansai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 27: Lamaran<strong>

**Chara: Musashi**

Di suatu saat ketika tukang kayu kita—Musashi melakukan pekerjaan memperbaiki atap seorang wanita dewasa yang rusak diterpa angin.

"Tu…tuan pekerja," panggil wanita itu dari bawah.

"Hm? Apa?" Musashi menjawab sambil tetap bekerja memperbaiki atap.

"Apa tuan sudah punya pacar?" tanya wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum."

"A …apa tuan sudah menikah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tentu saja belum." Jawab Musashi setengah tertawa seksi (?)

"Ng ...kalau begitu maukah menikah denganku?" uwooo tembak langsung!

Mendengar hal itu sang tukang kayu hampir saja terlentang jatuh dari atap rumah wanita itu, "Begini ya nona, umur saya masih 17 tahun, belum pantas untuk menikah." tolaknya halus.

"Apa? 17 tahun? Ka …kalau begitu maaf!" wanita itu benar-benar malu karena kesalahannya tadi.

"Ya tak apa-apa."

"Maaf sekali lagi, saya kira umurmu 30 tahun …"

Saat itulah sekali lagi saudara-saudara! Musashi merasakan dunia sangat kejam pada dirinya!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 28: Aku?<strong>

**Chara: Sakuraba & Wakana**

"Wakana, apa kamu punya hubungan dengan Kak Takami?"

"Eh? Kenapa kamu Sakuraba tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja." ujar Sakuraba tak sabaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Kalau dengan Shin?" tanya Sakuraba cemas.

"…entahlah."

"Kalau denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Hanya sebatas manager dan atlet biasa." jawab Wakana tegas.

"…" pupus sudah harapannya. .

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 29: Telepon 2<strong>

**Chara: Shin X Wakana**

Suatu hari setelah Shin dan Wakana jadian.

"Shin! Apapun caranya kita harus berhubungan! Beli handphone dan sana pikirkan cara agar kamu bisa menggunakannya!" perintah Wakana Yang Agung (?)

"Hm …baiklah, akan kulakukan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Senangnya …" Wakana refleks memeluk Shin dan Shinpun membalas pelukannya.

Esoknya di kediaman Wakana, datang sebuah paket dari Shin yang berisi …

"TELEPON KALENG?"

Sabar ya Wakana…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 30: Sakit<strong>

**Chara: Akaba & Kotaro**

Di suatu senja yang indah, Kotaro sedang mematut dirinya narsis di depan kaca.

"Lihat! Aku memang tampan!" ia berbicara sendiri dengan cerminnya, "Bagaimana Mata Merah? Aku keren bukan?" kali ini dia berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

"Fuu …sepertinya sudah saatnya kamu ke dokter, Kotaro."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 31: Taruhan 2<strong>

**Chara: Hiruma X Mamori**

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan Manager Sialan?"

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali taruhan itu tidak baik!"

"Keh." Hiruma mengejek, "Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah! Kekekekeke"

"Mou! Aku tidak takut Hiruma! Baiklah, apa taruhannya?" Mamori menantang.

"Lomba makan _Cream Puff_." jawab Hiruma datar.

"Heh, apa kau tak salah?" tanya Mamori dengan nada mengejek.

Hiruma tersenyum setan mendengar ejekan Mamori, "Dan yang menang harus …"

"Apa?"

Senyum Hiruma semakin lebar, "Yang menang harus mencium yang kalah,"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 32: Love You<strong>

**Chara: Sena X Suzuna**

Alkisah, Suzuna membuat surat cinta untuk Sena, tapi agar terkesan lebih romantis, Suzuna menyisipkan kata-kata dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Beginilah suratnya:

_Sena, sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan ini sejak dulu, _

_tapi aku benar-benar malu._

_Sena, Want to be my boyfriend?_

Surat yang sederhana, tapi bagi Suzuna itulah curahan hatinya. Ia membungkus surat itu dengan amplop berwarna pink dan meletakkannya di loker Sena dangan hati berdebar.

Esok harinya,

Sena menemukan sepucuk surat di lokernya, di luar amlop centil itu terdapat nama yang ia kenal, nama Suzuna. Tak sabar ingin mengetahui isi surat itu, ia langsung membacanya.

"Sena, sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan ini sejak dulu, tapi aku benar-benar malu …" Sena langsung berhenti membaca, wajahnya berbah jadi serius, matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Suzuna yang sedari tadi melihatnya tak jauh dari sana mulai ciut, takut-takut jika Sena menolaknya.

"Ng ...bagaimana ini? aku tidak tahu …" Sena melirik kertas itu sekali lagi, memastikan tulisan yang tertera di surat itu, tangannya menjadi dingin dan wajahnya memucat.

Di tempat lain Suzunapun juga sudah panas dingin.

Sena mengepalkan tangannya dan tangan lainnya memegang surat itu kuat-kuat, ia mulai membaca kembali, "Ng …this is a pen?"

Suzuna ayan seketika.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 33: Gitar dan Sisir 2<strong>

**Chara: Akaba dan Kotaro**

Sekali lagi Kotaro membeli sebuah sisir emas,

"Akaba! Lihat! Aku punya sisir emas yang baru!"

"!" Akaba sangat terkejut melihat sisir emas Kotaro yang baru.

"Hah! Kau kaget juga kan akhirnya? Smart!" ujar Kotaro sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir emas yang super berkilau itu.

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa sisirmu kali ini bisa cocok dengan selera musikku?" Akaba benar-benar shock.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku membelinya dengan menjual gitar-gitarmu!" Kotaro nyengir kuda.

Detik itu juga, Kotaro Sasaki hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 34: Rindu 2<strong>

**Chara: Suzuna Taki**

Sejak kepergian kakaknya—Natsuhiko Taki ke Amerika untuk menjadi artis sekaligus pemain _football_, Suzuna merasa kesepian walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Dan jika tiap kali ia merasa rindu pada kakaknya itu, ia akan menonton video koleksi pribadi milik kakaknya sambil terisak rindu.

Kumpulan video itu dirawat dan dijaganya dengan sangat baik tak lupa ia memberikan label disetiap kepingnya.

Milik Suzuna Taki

—Natsuhiko Taki in memoriam—

Suzuna, kau sungguh …

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eh—? udah abis?<br>Maaf ya, padahal di awal bilang mau kasih sedikit service, eh nyatanya ... huweeeee maap!

Banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung fict ini *lambai-lambai

Beratus-ratus, beribu-ribu dan berjuta-juta makasih yang udah nge-baca, nge-alert dan nge-fave cerita ini, aku terharu banget lho! T_T

special thanks buat yang udah ngereview:**RenDhi Shiroshitsuji Michaelis, arumru-tyasoang, ael fyragh, Rieyama Yuuko, Hyouma Schiffer, undine-yaha, Nasaka, Hime Youichi Uchiha, HiruManda, Twingwing RuRaKe, Lionel Sanchez Afellay, Luthiateak, Mitama 134666, Black Hatter, Teo Izayoi, Siebte Gloxinia, Hey Its Melmel, Cyrix Uzuhika, Aihoshi Fiqih dan ichabuncaca.**

Kalau gak ada kalian, mungkin saya gak bakal update-update huwahahahaha *ketawa najis*  
>Berjuta maaf juga ya karena kadang-kadang aku suka lupa bales review kalian *diganyang*<p>

Ok, see you in another project!^^

chu~~~~


End file.
